


Life's Journey

by FreeWriter5869



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeWriter5869/pseuds/FreeWriter5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about what happens after Trespasser DLC. Solas is dead. I'll explain that in the story. Hawke is still alive. The warden is alive. The Calling has been cured. Again explained in the story. This story will contain same-sex relationships, same-sex marriage, magic babies, pregnancy, childbirth, smut, fluff, and finally a lot of happy, sad, and funny moments. If you do not like any of these things that are in the story do not read. please no flaming in the comments either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Journey

**Life’s Journey by Cortney Jonker**

**Chapter 1- The Journey to Skyhold**

~somewhere in Thedas~

 “Are we there yet? I am getting sick and tired of this ocean.” said Arianna the Hero of Ferelden. “I quite agree” said Merrill. “We just passed the border of Orlais we should be there soon. Once we dock at Denerim it should be a day’s journey to the Frostback Mountains and then we head toward the Dales. Skyhold is located there. That is if we don’t run into any bandits or wolves on our way there.” replied Isabella. “It would have taken longer if we had gone south to Lothering and then west past Redcliffe plus we would have been seen.” said Isabella. “Good I can’t wait to get off this boat.” said Arianna.

 “I agree.” said Merrill. “This rocking is making me seasick.” said Merrill. “Here we are Denerim.” said Isabella. “Finally I can’t wait till we get to Skyhold. It is good to be home again though” said Arianna. “We should stop for supplies and then continue our journey.” said Isabella. “I’ll have to wear my hood and mask then. I can’t risk being seen. It would ruin the surprise.” said Arianna.

“We are also to meet up with King Alastair to truly see if this spell works. Not only are you an elf, but you are also female.” said Isabella. “The spell will work.” said Arianna. “Maker’s breath Arianna is that you. Isabella told me that you were coming back to Ferelden. I couldn’t believe it when Isabella said that.” said Alastair. “Yes Alastair I am here, but I need you to keep quiet about this news.”

“I don’t want rumors spreading around. We have found a cure for the Calling, but we wanted to make sure it truly works.” she told Alastair. “Merrill, you ready?” said Arianna. “Yes, please hold still Alastair this won’t hurt” said Merrill. Merrill then preformed the spell on Alastair.

“Well Alastair, do you feel any different?” asked Arianna. “Yes, I no longer feel the need to go to the Deep Roads.” said Alastair. “It does work then see I told you it would work. We need to meet up with Oghren and Zevran in the mountain pass. We then should travel to Skyhold.”

They then traveled to the mountain pass not running into bandits or wolves along the way thankfully. “Well if it isn’t Arianna. Long time no see.” said Oghren. “Oghren and Zevran how nice it is to see you two. If only Wynne were alive to see this.” said Arianna. “I have some good news. The Calling has been cured for both me and Alastair.” said Arianna.

We must travel south towards Skyhold. It is then that they traveled to Skyhold. It took days to get towards the dales. The Frostback Mountains were cold and snowy the journey was long since they didn’t have any horses. Arianna had to put on her hood and cloak to keep from being recognized once they got near Skyhold. She didn’t want her surprise to be ruined.

The chance to finally reunite with Leliana after all these years was making her nervous and excited at the same time. “Do you think Leli will be surprised when she sees me?” she asked the others. “I don’t know, but with everything else going on in the past years that you two have spent apart, I would be shocked to see Leliana surprised.” said Alastair.

Alastair was right things have changed a lot since she had last seen Leliana. She got told by Merrill what had happened to her clan after she left. Merrill had also told her about what happened in Kirkwall. Alastair and Isabella filled her in about what happened at the conclave and the Inquisition. She also heard stories about everything else, but she really wanted to hear all of it from Leliana. That would have to wait. It was time to enter Skyhold.

  **~end chapter~ ~**


End file.
